


Grandma Deana's Pie Shop

by celestialfreckles



Series: Slice of Life [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aro!Bi!Dean, Bakery!AU, Bi!Ace!Cas, Bi!Dean, Biromantic Cas, F/M, Fluff, I feel that is obvious though, I just love the possibility of them too much to not include them, M/M, a teensy bit of angst I suppose, ace!cas, aro!Dean, side Sam/Eileen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-13 00:10:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7130282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestialfreckles/pseuds/celestialfreckles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Love" is in the air, and for Dean and Cas, it smells like pie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grandma Deana's Pie Shop

_One whiff of Grandma Deana's Pie Shop was enough to make Cas fall in love. Well, almost._

It was a delicious fragrance, Cas remembered it well. The warmth of the cinnamon, cloves, and allspice mingling in the air with the fresh, bright citrus of lemons and oranges. The sweet scent of apples and earthy pumpkins greeted him that crisp autumn morning with the tinkling of the tiny bell at the glass door.

"Be with you in a minute!" A friendly, familiar voice called from the back room.

Cas cleared his throat, adjusting his blue plaid scarf and cringing at the crinkling of his resume. Just this one last shop, and he was done for the day. Then he could go back to his hotel and crawl under the covers until tomorrow, when he started the job-hunting routine once again.

"O-okay."

He scratched his stubble, walking over to the glass counter and inspected all the pies on display. Pecan...strawberry rhubarb...apple...blackberry cherry with a lattice top...

"Sorry about the wait," the voice said, and Cas looked up into Dean Winchester's very green eyes. "Oh, hey!" Dean said, a smile dimpling his freckled cheeks. "Novak, right?" Cas nodded, unable to help smiling in return. Dean leaned back, brushing a dusting of flour off his Zeppelin t-shirt.

"It's been a while..."

"Graduation, yeah..."

"How've you been?" They both asked. "You go," Dean said.

"Good...good." Cas let out an awkward cough. "I'm moving back here, and—" he shifted his hands, his resume announcing itself with a tell-tale rustling. He looked down at his hands, staring at the practically blank piece of paper and trying to remember why he was holding it. "Oh, right. Here," he said, shoving the paper at Dean, who took it and started to peruse it.

It was not much, and Cas knew it. Cashier, no, sales associate at Gas-n-Sip for a year and a half until he graduated high school, the internship at the pharmaceutical company, and the part-time job he got at Starbucks he got during college for some extra cash. Sighing, Cas prepared himself for the look. The _thanks-but-we're-not-really-looking-to-hire-someone-at-the-moment-but-we'll-keep-this-on-file-for-the-future_ look. The one that he had gotten—he mentally counted on his fingers—twenty-three times today alone.

"You can make fancy coffee."

"Well, thank you for taking time out of your—" Cas paused, frowned as Dean's words sunk in. Dean looked up, his forehead scrunching in confusion. "What?"

"I said, 'You can make fancy coffee'."

Cas stared unblinking at Dean for a second before laughing out loud. "Sorry. Uh, yes. Yes, I can."

Dean set Cas' resume on the counter, brushing more flour off his freckled arms. "You know Sammy is graduating this year, right?" "Really?"

Cas asked after a second, unsure of the relevance.

"Yeah, he's valedictorian," Dean said, grinning as he leaned his elbows on the counter. Pressing a crease smooth in the paper, Dean went on. "He got a full ride to Stanford, and Mom and I are both proud."

Cas took the cue from Dean, relaxing on his side of the counter. "I bet he's excited."

"He is, he is." Dean's gaze flitted around the front of the shop, and he squinted over Cas' shoulder. "Give me a sec." He pushed away from the counter and slipped behind the wall separating the front from the back. Cas was hit by a sudden wave a freshly baked apple pie. A moment later, Dean returned, pie in oven-mitted hands, and he set it on the display stand at the far end of the counter.

"Smells good."

Dean smiled, yanking the quilted mitts off his hands and setting them on counter. "One of Grandma's recipes..."

"I kinda figured, you know," Cas gestured behind him to the entrance where there was the vinyl letters _Grandma Deana's Pie Shop_. "There was a sign."

Dean chuckled, smoothing out Cas' resume once again. "Listen, since Sammy is leaving, I actually have an opening for front of the house. Cashiering and...stuff...if you're interested."

"Really! You're serious?"

"Yeah, I...Welcome back, Cas," Dean said, extending his hand.

Cas took it, giving Dean's hand a firm shake. "Thanks."

"I'll see you tomorrow, bright and early."

Cas smiled, adjusting his scarf. "My number is at the top. Just text me when you want to come in."

The golden bell at the door jingled its goodbye as Cas closed the door, glancing back inside for a second. He gave Dean a tiny wave before he stepped forward on the blustery sidewalks of Lawrence, Kansas, relieved for the first time in two weeks to have returned home.

*     *     *     *     *

_It was not really love, it was better than that....freshly baked goods had that affect on the mind--bringing people closer together in more ways than one._

Seven years had passed, give or take a week or two, since Dean gave Cas a job. It was almost five years to the day since Cas moved into Dean's apartment above the pie shop. His lease had expired and Dean had an extra room. Their lives fit seamlessly together. Cas gave Dean his Netflix password and did the laundry, while Dean did the grocery shopping and cooked their meals. Dean took too long of showers, cursing Cas out when he flushed the toilet in silent protest, and Cas left practically empty milk cartons in the refrigerator, and Dean would make a show about throwing them away.

Dean started joking about them being married after about six months of living together. Cas, in turn, referred to Dean as his husband for his own amusement. They were not together, not really, but Cas thought they might as well be.

"Hey, Cas...you listening?" Dean asked, snapping his fingers in front of Cas's face.

Cas pushed Dean's hand away with a groan, scrunching his nose as he squinted, searching for his coffee. He fumbled for it, knocking his knuckles on the end table. "Something...something about Sam."

"Honestly," Dean said, reaching around Cas and grabbing his favorite Star Trek mug of full of steaming, creamy coffee and placing it in his hands. "You're so useless in the mornings."

Cas grunted, taking a sip of sweet brew. "What was it?"

Dean flicked through their Continue Watching list on Netflix, clicking the next episode of The Office before tossing the remote between them and leaning back against the couch. The familiar theme song of Cas' favorite show played quietly, Cas humming along until Dead said, "Sam is flying into Kansas City today, with Eileen," Dean added, grinning across the couch at Cas. "So I'm going to pick them up."

"Your mom covering the baking this morning?"

"Just for a couple of hours. She told me she had to clean his room up one last time before they arrived." Cas sighed, taking another drink of his coffee. "We'll be back by noon. Tops. Sam says he has news for us."

Cas rolled his eyes, looking over at Dean. "Like it's a surprise that they're getting married."

Dean smiled, glancing back at the TV as Michael did something obnoxious. Cas heard the repetitive variations of Steve Carrell's "Catch ya on the flipity-flip."

"I mean, extra credit ASL classes during his second semester?"

"I'm happy for him."

"Me too," Cas said, swirling his coffee before taking another drink. "Obviously."

Dean tapped the screen of his phone, choking on his coffee. "Shit, I gotta go." He patted Cas' knee as he got up from the couch, shrugging on his plaid over-shirt. "Don't forget. Push the pecan pie if you can." He slipped out the door, opening it a second later to grab the keys hanging on the command hook by the door. "And the delivery should be here by 6:30 at the latest."

"I know, I know. God, leave already."

"My husband is so fucking bossy," Cas heard Dean say before the door closed. He smiled into his coffee, watching Michael Scott make a fool of himself as the caffeine kicked in.

*     *     *     *     *

_Cas always thought love would feel different than this...that was what the movies always said. He was content with this though. Whatever this was._

Cas looked up from his book at the sound of the gilded bell, already spouting the greeting before he saw who it was.

"Welcome to Grandma Dean—"

He leapt from his chair when he saw Sam Winchester's tall frame fill almost the entire doorway. Eileen Leahy grinned and released his hand as Cas pulled the both of them into a hug.

"Is Mom here?" Sam asked, patting Cas' back.

"She left about thirty minutes ago. Where's Dean?"

"Parking the car," Dean said, the bell announcing his presence. "He won't be long."

Cas gave Dean a droll look. "I'm going to text your Mom to let her know y'all arrived."

"Already done," Eileen said, holding up her phone. "She'll be here in about five minutes."

"You two want some coffee? Tea?" Sam shook his head as Eileen nodded hers. "Come on back," Cas signed, heading to the bakery part of the pie shop.

A dozen or so pies lined the flour-dusted butcher's block counter. Rolling pins sat on their stands like samurai swords on display on the wall directly behind the counter. Beneath was a triple sink compartment, framed by a refrigerator on the right and a freezer on the left. A trio of double convection ovens lined the wall on the other side of the counter, closest to the pies. Cas pushed one of the rolling flour bins back under the counter where it belonged as he passed, heading for his and Dean's personal Keurig on the other side of the fridge.

"Dark roast, right?" He signed, turning to find Eileen focusing her attention on the pies. Not that he blamed her. He smiled when she looked up at him, re-signing his question. She simply nodded in response, joining him on the other side of the counter and opening the fridge.

"Aww, that's so sweet," she said aloud as Cas started her coffee brewing. He slid around the open door to see what she was looking at. "You guys remembered my creamer."

"That was actually Mary," Cas said, simultaneously signing. Eileen grinned, pulling her caramel creamer from the door and setting it on the counter.

"Well, it's sweet." Cas heard three loud vibrations, and she pulled her phone from her pocket.

"Mary?" Cas asked when she looked up from her phone. Nodding, she slipped her phone back in her pocket as Cas pulled her freshly brewed cup of coffee from the Keurig and set it on the counter. "I'll be right back."

Cas popped open the Keurig, disposing of the spent cup of grounds. He opened a clean K-cup, scooping Dean and his personal choice for grounds inside, packing it down. He covered his mouth, yawning as he heard the excited jingle of the bell. He did not have to be on the other side of the wall to know that Mary was pulling Sam and Eileen into a tight hug, then each of them getting their own individual hug. Grabbing Dean's Rebel Alliance mug, he started him a cup of coffee.

"That coffee smells too good." Cas looked up at the sound of Dean's voice. "I think I'll have a cup," he said, sliding into place next to Cas as he pulled Dean's finished coffee out from under the Keurig and passed it to him.

"I thought you might say that."

Dean's green eyes wrinkled at the corners with his smile. "You know me so well."

*     *     *     *     *

_Dean never talked about love, not in the traditional sense. In fact, if someone brought it up, he found himself quoting old songs that questioned what love even was. Cas often found himself joining in._

"So..." Sam said, casting a nervous glance to Eileen.

She signed "Go ahead" to him with a slight nod. Dean rolled his eyes, smirking across the counter at Cas.

"We're...um...we're getting married..." Mary pulled them into yet another hug—Cas thought it may have been her fifth one in ten minutes.

"No need for you to be nervous, hon. We knew it would happen."

"That's not what we were nervous about..." Eileen spoke up then. "The thing is...we want a tiny wedding. And we want it to happen on the first of the month."

"Tomorrow?" Mary blurted, her eyes widening in surprise.

"No, no, Mom. July. The first of July." Mary sighed, leaning back against the counter. "We wanted to do the ceremony in the backyard."

"Most of our relationship milestones happened there," Eileen said. "First kiss, first time we said 'I love you'." Sam pulled her into a kiss, Dean catching Cas' eye before he looked away. "It just seems like the perfect place for us."

"Your Uncle Bobby could officiate," Mary said. "He got his ordination a couple years ago so he could bury John." Sam nodded, the mood in the bakery growing solemn.

"The Roadhouse could cater," Dean said, clearing the silence. "I'm sure Ellen would give you a discount. You could get your cake from Tran Cakes." Cas looked at Dean, frowning. "Linda is the most talented baker I know."

"You're an idiot, Dean," Sam said, chuckling. "We want you to do the—"

"Cake? I don't fucking bake..." Cas snorted. "Cake." Dean rolled his eyes, glaring at Cas. "I don't bake cake."

"We don't want cake. We want your pies."

Dean adjusted his rolled up sleeves, looking down at the butcher block counter. Cas pushed away from the counter, slipping out the door to the stairs leading up to their apartment. "July first, huh?" Cas heard him ask before to door to the bakery swung shut. Slipping his key out of his jeans pocket, Cas ducked inside, heading for their office and grabbing their standing orders binder. He flipped all the lights off on his way out, taking the stairs two at a time.

"What about blackberry lemon meringue? Or my chocolate truffle? Those are both pies that are better cool..." Dean's voice trailed off as Cas closed the door, rejoining them in the bakery.

"Both of those are excellent," Mary said.

Cas opened the binder when he stood next to Dean. He set it on the counter, Dean leafing through the pages until he reached the last week of June. "Excuse us for a second," Cas said, leaning his elbows on the butcher block and staring at the invoices.

"They only want, like, eight pies."

"Will sixty-four servings be enough?"

"Hey, Sam, how many people are y'all having again?"

Sam paused his signed conversation with Eileen to look over at them. "Fifty, tops." He signed something to Eileen again, and she squinted in thought. Sam nodded. "Nope, sixty."

"Ten, then," Cas and Dean both murmured as Dean flipped the page, tapping a particular invoice. "Harvest Church has their big Fourth of July thing."

Cas scanned the invoice with his outstretched finger, tapping the quantity as he read the order aloud. "One hundred lattice top caramel apple pies. Jesus..."

"And you know how much of a stickler Shurley is about everything being perfect."

Cas rubbed the bridge of his nose, exhaling sharply as he remembered the long conversations he and the head pastor's secretary would have. "And then," he said, flipping the page. "There's Crowley. Five pecan, ten _Dutch_ apple..."

"But that's not until the seventh..."

"True." Dean flipped back to Pastor Shurley's order while Cas reached around him to get a blank order sheet out of the back of the binder, smoothing it out on the counter before pushing off to get a pen from up front.

"So," Cas said when he came back, rejoining Dean on his side of the counter. "Five dark chocolate truffles and five blackberry lemon meringues?" he asked, clicking the pen and scribbling down their information as Dean continued to ask Sam, Eileen, and Mary for specifics for their order.

*     *     *     *     *

_In the years to come, Cas would always liken love to a freshly baked pie. Love was warm, inviting, and something meant to be shared. The analogy made sense to him, but perhaps he was a bit biased._

"See y'all later!" Dean called out as the cherry red door of 503 Liberty Drive swung shut behind him. Cas shifted his hold in the plate of burgers Ellen sent them home with as Dean threw his arm around him.

"Drunk?"

Dean snorted, their noses almost brushing as he turned to look at Cas. "No, you saw me. Only one beer."

"Maybe you're turning into a lightweight in your old age." Dean unhooked his arm from around Cas' shoulders.

"Fuck you, I'm a Winchester—"

"Not a _Losechester_." Cas opened the heavy '67 Chevy Impala door, glancing across the cab of the car to see Dean staring open-mouthed at him. "What?"

"You remembered that?"

Cas chuckled, slipping inside the Impala and sliding the plate of burgers to the space in between them. "It's been a few years, I'll admit, but I remember a majority of our time in high school." The cab rocked as Dean's door swung shut, his grip tight on the leather-wrapped steering wheel. "Are you all right, Dean?"

The engine growled awake as Dean turned the ignition, settling back in his seat. "Yeah, I'm fine."

Cas scooted forward, resting his head in the back of his seat and closing his eyes. "It was a nice wedding. Sam and Eileen are so good together."

"Yeah," Dean said. Cas could hear the smile in his voice. "Hey, um..."

Cas opened his eyes, peeking over at Dean. "We need to go grocery shopping soon."

Closing his eyes again, Cas nodded. "For home or for the shop?"

"Both."

Cas took out his phone, tapping the screen and  _11:37_ PM flashed before he slid the phone back in his pocket. "Tomorrow, then. I'll go after work."

"But..." Dean cleared his throat, and Cas looked over at him. He could not see Dean's expression clearly, the night masked his face in shadows. What he did see in Dean's profile had him sitting up in an instant, concerned.

His jaw was clenched and his brow was set unusually low, as if he was concentrated finding his way back to their home—a drive that he could have done blindfolded. He noticed Cas watching him, clearing his throat and turning his head away for a second before refocusing on the road before him. Dean was keeping something from him.

The realization struck him, his gaze flitting to the street light highlighted dash. He had been acting odd these past few weeks, but Cas had not been able to place the source. Business has been going well, revenue had even improved slightly, by Cas' calculations, so that could not be the reason. Perhaps he was stressed about Shurley's upcoming order? No, that was not it...they had not even started on that yet.

Cas scratched his whisker-covered jaw, looking out the window and glimpsing the sign for _Charlie's Book Emporium_. They were almost home.

He remembered, then, that Dean started acting a bit odd a couple days after Sam and Eileen came back to Lawrence. It all started when she came into the pie shop one afternoon with her kid. Lisa Braeden. Dean's high school...well, not sweetheart. Dean did not really have sweethearts. He had girlfriends, and the occasional boyfriend, but never sweethearts.

Cas nodded to himself, mentally confirming that that was what was wrong. Lisa was back in Dean's life, and he just did not know how to tell Cas. It would make sense for Dean's having a significant other to make things a bit awkward between them, since it had been years since either of them had had one. Cas' last girlfriend, Luci Penn, had been so emotionally abusive that Cas swore off dating for six months, but then never found the drive to start back up again. Dean's last boyfriend, Benny Lafitte, moved to Louisiana. He wanted Dean to come with him, and as much as Dean wanted to, his life was here...in Lawrence.

Cas decided that he would let Dean know that he was fine with Dean having a relationship. Not that it mattered what Cas' thought about the subject, but if that is what Dean was upset about, it was the least he could do to ease his mind.

The Impala's purring stopped as Dean parked her behind the shop, running his free hand through his hair as he took the my from the ignition. Absently, Cas thought Dean needed a haircut. He got out his phone to write himself a note about it as he got out of the Impala, walking around the hood to join Dean.

"One thing," Dean said, Cas looking up at the sound. "I like about Lawrence is the sky." Cas glanced up at the night sky. While Dean was not eloquent, he knew what he meant. Lawrence was a quiet, small town with minimal light pollution. Every night, the stars were exquisite, and tonight was no exception.

"You know, I heard there's supposed to be a meteor shower sometime this month." Cas looked over at Dean, swallowing thickly when he found him already watching him. Dean averted his eyes quickly, looking back up at the stars. "You and Lisa should take Ben to go see it." Cas shivered, shoving his phone back in his pocket and fishing around for his keys. "I'm going inside."

"Let me get the door," Dean said, his own keys jingling in his hand. They shuffled into the store room of the shop, neither of them bothering to flick on the light. After seven years, Cas knew his way around, and Dean practically grew up in this shop under the loving supervision of his grandma, so neither of them needed the assistance.

Once the door to their apartment was closed behind him, Dean asked, "Lisa? What about her?"

Cas slipped out of his jacket, holding his hand out for Dean's so he could hang them both up in the closet. "She came back to town, right? I saw her a couple weeks ago."

Dean laughed at Cas' squint. "She came back to visit her sister. She back in Illinois now, I guess."

He turned his back, heading to the kitchen to put the burgers in the refrigerator. "Hey, I wanted to talk to you about something..." he said, coming out of the refrigerator with two beers, sliding one across the counter to Cas.

"About what's been bothering you?"

Dean's eyes were especially green in the flickering, florescent kitchen light. They widened just a fraction, and his Adam's apple bobbed, and he blinked, looked down at his beer as he twisted the bottle cap off. "No...about Shurley's order. Um..."

"Oh, okay." Cas leaned his elbows on the counter, taking a sip of his beer.

"I think I'll start with the crust tomorrow." Cas nodded, taking another sip. "We might need to go to Winco tomorrow and pick up more pie pans if we don't have enough. Did Becky say Shurley was fine with disposable pans?"

Cas sputtered on his beer, chuckling. "He said he would prefer glass, but when I told her that word raise the cost another three-hundred dollars—"

"Glass? What the fuck was he thinking?"

"More authentic Americana, or something. Becky described it as his aesthetic. Apparently, she talked him out of ceramic pans, too." Dean laughed aloud at that. "He's agreed to deign to settle for disposable pans."

"Well, that's good, at least. Yeah, I'll start that tomorrow, then fill and bake on the 3rd. Shit," Dean said, rubbing his hands over his face before picking up his beer again.

"I can go get whatever you need tomorrow before we open. That way you can get as much done and won't have to worry about shopping." Cas was about to finish his beer, until he looked over at Dean. His mouth was twisted in a sort of frown and his eyes were downcast. He brushed a few crumbs off the counter, and Cas kicked off his shoes, wiggling his socked toes.

"Let's watch something," he suggested, in the hopes that he could get Dean distracted enough to tell him what was wrong. He may be his best friend and roommate, but getting him to talk about his feelings was like pulling teeth.

Cas plopped down on the couch, propping his feet up on the coffee table and throwing his arm over the couch toward Dean. Dean sat, his arms crossed over his chest. Cas reached over to Dean's side, grabbing the remote and flicking through their list on Netflix. Dean grunted when it hovered over _Jessica Jones_ and Cas clicked it, turning the volume down so they could talk.

"Nothing's wrong, Cas," Dean said without looking away from the screen.

Cas sighed, giving Dean a wry smile he did not see. "You can lie to me, Dean, if it'll make you feel better." Dean shifted his arms, the muscles in his forearms tightening. "Look, I've been your friend, business partner, and roommate long enough to tell when something is the matter." He laughed, Dean glancing over at him. "We're practically married, after all." Dean's jaw clenched and he looked back at the screen.

"We're...not." Cas frowned, glancing over at Dean. "We're not m...married."

Cas held his tongue, looking away from Dean. If he knew Dean at all—which he did, very well—he was getting started on the problem. Cas' job was to wait and listen, now. Dean's mouth opened and closed several times, almost starting to speak, but something stopped him. Once the next episode was queuing, Dean found his words.

"It's what you're supposed to do, right? Meet a girl, fall in...love." He gulped at that, adjusting his arms. "Get married, have kids. That's life...the script, you know?"

Cas nodded. "Neither of us have followed the script."

"True," Dean said, relaxing a bit into the couch. "We've just been making it up as we go." Cas smiled, encouraging Dean to continue. The second intro for Jessica Jones finished before Dean went on.

"I've never been in love," he said, letting out his pent up breath. Cas wondered if this was something he worried about often. "It's been at the back of my mind since high school. Everyone was in love with their girlfriends...or boyfriends. That's all they would talk about, and I...I don't get it. Everyone was just obsessed with who was in love with who...and it didn't make sense. All the crushes and...ugh."

He looked over at Cas then, a shy smile touching his lips as a blush crept over his freckled cheeks. "I had a sort of crush on you."

"Sort of?"

"Yeah, for the longest time," Dean said, ignoring Netflix and turning to face Cas on the couch. "Not romantic, or anything. Just this...this overwhelming desire to be your friend and spend as much time as I could with you." He averted his eyes, looking down at his hands. "Stupid, I know."

"Of course not." Dean's gaze flicked back to Cas for a second. "High school makes so much more sense now."

"Oh god," Dean said, laughing. "I made a fool of myself, I'm sure."

"Not at all." Dean shifted in his seat, inching a little closer to Cas.

"Our friendship is better than I imagined..."

Cas absently took a sip of his now lukewarm beer, almost spitting it back into the bottle. "So was it Lisa coming back for a visit that brought this all up?"

"Hmm? Oh, I suppose a little."

"What then?" Dean hummed in thought, leaning his head against the back of the couch, his hair brushing against Cas' fingertips. "Sam and Eileen, I guess." Cas smiled, and he must have sighed because Dean looked over at him. "Yeah, that."

Cas sat up, placing his undrinkable beer in the coffee table. "They seem happy—"

"Do you want to get married someday, Cas?" Dean asked, interrupting him.

Cas' mouth went dry and he stared at Dean as he sat up. "I...maybe..." Dean's shoulders sagged, and he let out a crestfallen breath. "It's not a priority. I'm happy with..." He felt his own face flushing and he looked at the TV in embarrassment.

"Happy with what?" Cas could not help but look back at Dean. He swallowed several times, trying to find his thoughts. "Whatever this is," he said finally, gesturing between them. "I'm happy with...us. With whatever it is we have."

Dean's eyes brightened for a second before his expression tightened. "But—"

"But what? I like spending my time with you. We're friends..." he squinted, laughing when the words sprung to his mind. "...with domestic benefits."

Dean laughed with Cas, settling into the couch, the back of his head resting on the crook of Cas' elbow. Cas froze for a second, considering pulling his arm out from under Dean, but he left it. He rather liked the warmth.

"I—" Dean hesitated, chuckling. "I kinda want...I don't know."

"What?" Cas asked, relaxing next to Dean.

"I think, I mean...I want—I guess what I'm trying to say is...We should be exclusive...in our domesticity."

Cas refrained from saying that they had been for almost five years. "I think so, too."

Dean sank into Cas' side, his voice trailing off into snores. "We'll go grocery shopping together tomorrow before work..." He head lolled on Cas' shoulder as he fell asleep. Cas closed his eyes, smiling as he planted a soft kiss on the crown of Dean's head. Whatever this was; whatever they had...he knew now they were both content.

And that was all that mattered.


End file.
